The Marcus Flynn Trillogy Part 1
by The-Ghost-writer-Unknown
Summary: when Marcus Flynn awakes on a rooftop he is sent from foster home to foster home with no memory of who he is he is found and Taken to Cherub but Other's begin to notice some strange things and he also notices these occurrences.
1. Introductions

He quickly awoke he was on top of a building naked he looked around he didn't remember a thing except his name Marcus Flynn he looked around it was dark and close to midnight the building was a shopping mall

"what the fuck" he said as he looked for an opening in the glass roof he saw one on the other side he stepped on the glass to cross it but it smashed below him as soon as both feat were firmly on it he fell into the shop and looked he need 3 things bandages for his now cut open forehead, clothes for obvious reasons and water.

He looked around before finding a clothes shop and went inside the glass smashed as he lent on it he quickly got some denim jeans on before getting a white jumper and then looked for some shoes when he found a trench coat and placed it on then put on some trainers he then proceeded to look for something for his head when he found a first aid kid and began to stitch it he inserted the metal needle when he heard a ding then looked around before stitching his forehead

"ah son of a bitch" said Marcus as he walked away before he looked in a mirror what he saw was a small head blue eyes buzzcut hair on the sides and thicker on the top he shrugged and walked out of the shop when a shotgun stock smacked him in the side of the head knocking him down

"hands up and stay on the ground" shouted a police officer

3 Months latter

Marcus again awoke after being sent from foster home to foster home he didn't recognize this new room it was clean very high up had a tv and was made for one person unlike the previous homes where he had to share a room but would beat up the guy as he wanted space he looked around when he saw some clothes an orange shirt with a logo that read CHERUB he put it on before looking in a mirror and looking at a man that had changed in 3 months his hair was now longer the cut had become a scar on his forehead and he had a black eye from a fight 3 days ago he then proceeded out of the room.

he walked down a hallway when someone was walking in the opposite direction they wore a navy coloured shirt with the same logo

"could you tell me where I..." asked Marcus before being cut of by the person with a reply "cant talk to Orange" as they carried on walking

"well fuck you then" shouted Marcus before he kept on walking when he saw a child about 12 "could you tell me where i am" asked Marcus before the child said "can't talk to orange" so Marcus kept on walking until he reached an elevator and saw a man in it he was dressed in a leather jacket and a white shirt underneath Marcus was about to ask him the same question before being told can't talk to orange, Marcus was sick of this as the man pressed a button on the elevator Marcus struck him in the back with a punch and quickly took his jacket he looked at the name Adams.

when the elevator stopped Marcus got out and pressed the top floor button on the elevator as he walked away to a desk before asking a question to the worker a young chinese woman with a name tag Kerry Adams "can you tell me where I am" asked Marcus "i need to see your shirt colour" asked the woman, Marcus thought he had got away with it but no as he unzipped the jacket she pointed towards an office that which the door read Mr Blueman he opened the door and saw an impeccable office with a man sitting at his desk

"Ah good sit down Marcus" said the man before he saw the jacket "why do you have that jacket" asked the man "the other guy didn't need it" replied Marcus as he sat down "well I know you so you should know me, I'm Mr Kyle Blueman" said Kyle as the door open and Adams the man from the elevator and the Mrs Adams from the desk walked in "sorry to be interrupting you kyle" said Mrs Adams "none at all Kerry I was introducing myself to Marcus" said Kyle as the Man pulled up a chair "I'm gonna need that jacket back or at least the contents of it" asked the man in a kind tone despite what had happened as Marcus emptied the pockets and gave him keys to a motorcycle and a drivers license fell out with a name James Robert Anthony Adams.

"so where am I" asked Marcus "come we'll give you a tour" said James


	2. Organization

Marcus was lead by the other 3 towards the exit of the building

"This is CHERUB a Top secret Organization" said Kyle as they walked along the path towards a japense building called the Dojo, james opened the door and led them through"their is a story behind this but that can wait" said James as marcus looked around "so why am i here" asked Marcus as he looked around and saw many others in Karate gear all sparring with each other

"ryan" shouted kyle as a young boy aged 16 ran over "yes sir" replied Ryan "like a fucking Military organization" said Marcus Jokingly the 3 senior members were not impressed "Marcus Flynn meet Ryan Sharma" said Kerry before looking at Kyle "alright you two are going to spar with each other" said James as he looked at ryan who was more or less to eager for this fight "go" shouted James "wait what" said marcus before being punched in the chest by Ryan he looked down and Ryan was shocked he didn't flinch, Marcus then raised his fist and punch in the lower abdomen winding Ryan but the latter was determined not to be beat so he throw another punch to Marcus jaw but as his Knuckle collided he felt an extraordinary amount of pain as his knuckle began to bleed Marcus then played offensive and beat Ryan to the ground before James and Kyle Quickly restrained him

"Shit, Bruce get over here" shouted kerry as a man quickly helped ryan up and took him to the medical unit, as James and Kyle looked at each other "well that was the first test" said Kyle

after the other tests they were still deciding about Marcus he had nearly killed ryan had no remorse towards the chicken flunked the test but they knew he would talk if he were to go

"Marcus do you think you should have a place at CHERUB" said Kyle "well this is better than nothing" replied Marcus "in the past few months you have been moved from foster home to foster home" asked James "why" he finished "just another hell hole each and every time" said Marcus "we'll we are going to offer you a place at CHERUB" said Kyle "done" said Marcus "you begin basic training in a week" said James "basic Training" asked Marcus "yes 100 days of hell" said James "we all went threw it" said kerry as Marcus grabbed the Leather jacket and went to his room he had been given a blue T shirt and he put it on under the Jacket he went in the elevator when to twins walked into to it as well "this him Leon" said one "yep it's him all right Daniel " replied the other "do i know either of you" said Marcus as he turned around "you know Ryan Sharma" asked Leon "yeah he's wishing he never tried fighting against me in that dojo" replied Marcus as the twins threw a punch hitting him in the base of the spine hurting all 3 of them the doors open and Marcus got out but they pursued him towards his room when they turned him around "yeah well he's our brother" sid Daniel as leon began to throw a punch but Marcus grabbed the fire extinguisher behind him and smashed his hand with it sending him to the floor then the other twin has next except it was to the head Knocking him unconscious then turned to the twin with the injured hand "tell your brothers when you next can FUCK OFF" said Marcus delivering a blow with the fire extinguisher to Leon's Head knocking him down.

Marcus went into his room and put the jacket in his wardrobe and looked at himself 3 people already new record then he heard a scream and looked outside to see that a few people had discovered the twins on the ground he then got his jacket and went down stairs to get some dinner he sat by himself but he noticed a few people looking at him and all he heard was "shit that was him" and "hes the guy who almost killed Ryan" but Marcus carried on eating when a boy about 13 sat in front of him

"so i heard you beat up 3 of the Sharmas" said the kid he was thin had a small mohawk "it was more or less self defense" said Marcus as he noticed the kid had a blue shirt on "yeah basic training me and you got teamed up together" said the kid "as Marcus noticed his shirt said 3 and the kids said 4 "so why are you here" said Marcus "as we are working together I thought we should know each other i'm Reese" said the kid "Marcus" as he replied extending his hand for a handshake "considering the stories of your strength i'll Pass"said Reese before looking round "listen the Sharmas are Popular see that table over their thats their friends" said Reese "why are you telling me this" asked Marcus "because you might do the same for me one day" said John "two of them Max black and Alfie something can't remember his last name their Ryans best mates be careful" said Reese "why" asked Marcus "Max has got a tray and is coming towards you" relied Reese Marcus waited a second before quickly standing up and waking Max in the side of the face with the tray causing the tray to breaking before knocking him to the ground and Marcus stamped on his chest "consider that a warning" said Marcus as he left with Reese.


End file.
